


Squirm for me

by ArsenicWritings



Category: Undertale
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Tentacles, Undertail, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsenicWritings/pseuds/ArsenicWritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commission by a lovely fan for nsfwfans just because of that stream</p><p>Gaster and Sans</p><p>Tentacles, Dubcon, Lots of drool</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squirm for me

"Do you think that this is funny, Sans?.." The hand at his cervical vertebrae tightened, giving the feeling of suffocation quite rapidly. Reaching up, he grasped at the hand trying to pry the phalanges away but this was only met by his arms being pinned down against the wall. Sans began to sweat rapidly, drool dribbling down the sides of his chin as he attempted to make eye contact with assailant. Gaster stared at him with his arms tucked behind his back, a grin spreading across his face as he watched the other struggle. 

"Squirm all you want Sans, it only makes this more enjoyable.. Your whimpers only make this even better.." Gaster's voice whispered out menacingly as his many hands began to close in on Sans, trapping him like an animal against the wall. "I intend to enjoy my entertainment to its fullest, after all that was the deal for the agreement of lending you my powers." He let his eyes scan down the other's body as it struggled against his grasp. Slowly he lifted him higher as other hands began to peel away the layers of clothing, tossing them to either side of the floor until Sans was stripped bare and vulnerable. This made Gaster rather pleased as he took a further step back to reveal in the sight of the smaller skeletal figure entirely in his grasp. The hand around his throat loosened just enough to let him gargle out a just few words.

"G-gaster.. please.." He whimpered out, struggling to get out the next few words. This couldn't hurt him, not by a long shot but it made it so difficult to communicate or to function properly. The pleading just fell on deaf ears as Gaster snapped his fingers causing more hands to seemingly form from the walls which began to slowly narrow in on Sans. First, it was grazing touches. Phalanges grasping at ribs, digging their digits in harshly while other hands brushed against his clavicle, tracing the figures in the pubic crest or ghosting shapes over his sternum. The stimulation, the contrast of harsh punishment to ghosting touch- how his body practically twitched towards each hand lavishing his body with different affections was driving Sans crazy. He was panting hard through clenched teeth, his magic beginning to overflow deep in his marrow to cause his eye to turn the glowing deep blue and to make his formerly hidden appendage now completely visible. 

It throbbed and twitched, a small bead of pre cum sliding down the shaft as he slammed his eyes closed. Gaster tsked his teeth in shame, shaking his head slowly at the mess that was becoming Sans. He reached out, lightly brushing his gloved thumb over the tip in a calculated circle. "What a disgraceful sight you are.. Becoming unraveled by this, eager and dripping for me." Before he could even finish his sentence, Sans hips pressed forward trying to follow out the stimulation that graced over his needy cock just for that brief moment. Gaster was right, he was becoming a mess in something that shouldn't even feel remotely good to him- but by all hell the disgusting touch felt like heaven on his every pore and dimple. 

This went on for some time, the teasing touches only to bait him to the edge before pulling away to not allow his release. Every single time, Sans reveled in this feeling only to let out a pleading moan as that release was taken away. Each time, Gaster was waiting for Sans to break completely for him. To shatter, and plead for him to make use of Sans in every way that he simply chose no matter what the cost. It was during the fifth time that Sans came undone, pleading loudly in the muffled choking tone as the hand still pressed harshly at his vertebrae.

"I-i'm begging here Gaster.. Please.. G-give me some release." San's face was flushed a deeper blue as his cock throbbed harshly, growing thick from the constant teasing and even being a much deeper shade of blue than usual. Gaster slowly shook his head, grinning wide in a bit of malice. Black tentacles began to slowly form from Gaster's back, all sliding their way to Sans until each held a different area on his body. Both his arms were behind his back, his knees bent and folded behind his back with his mouth forced open by probing tentacles. 

"The tongue. Summon the tongue." Gaster commanded chastely, narrowing his eyes even more. Sans obliged, the blue tongue emerging from his mouth only to curl around the intruding tentacle resting heavy against it. Some wrapped around each rib, practically filling up his rib cage with probing touch making his body a slimy mess of black. One wrapped around his cock, firmly around the base with a hand wrapped around the middle of the shaft to begin slowly jerking him off. Moans were muffled greatly by the tentacle that wrestling with his tongue, seeking out as much attention as they could as the others pinning his hands back tightened. Gaster shuttered from this feeling as he reached down, undoing the fly of his pants to let his own darker appendage spring forth. The tentacle moved aside, giving Sans a brief moment of peace before it was replaced by Gaster guiding his head towards his groin.

"Treat it right, and I might just make this experience the best you've ever had." The tone was practically booming in the small space they occupied. Sans could do nothing more than nod and open his mouth, tongue hanging out eagerly. The tip was placed against it only to have most of the shaft wrapped around the glowing blue tongue, drool coating it rather quickly as Sans was rather quick to sate the needs of Gaster just to fulfill his own. The hand at his own cock began to move to the pace the tongue moved around Gaster's cock, if the tempo increased on one then the other would follow suit.

Gaster muffled his own muttering groans with his hand, his hips thrusting towards Sans mouth as the feeling of teeth brushing against his shaft only seemed to excite him further. This continued for some time, Sans being at the complete disposal of Gaster to be used entirely. Drool dribbled down his chin, splashing against some tentacles around his clavicle as he hoped to near Gaster to the end. His own cock couldn't handle any more denial of release, he felt he'd end up dying if he couldn't have it. Though, his efforts were going to be rewards.

The frequency of Gaster's hips bucking and the muffling of his own moans became more frequent, his own cock throbbing around the lavishing attention of San's tongue until he practically couldn't contain himself anymore. Removing his hand from the back of San's head, he leaned him back and began to jerk off his cock with a grin.

"Open your mouth wide.." Gaster demanded, his cock twitching in his hand as the black pre began to drip down onto his hand. Sans opened his mouth wide, eyes half lidded as he waited for the impending gift. Gaster released a heavy load onto San's tongue and across his face, painting him thick with black cum as he panted heavily. As a reward, he loosened his grip of the tentacle at San's cock and began to jerk him off faster which caused him to shake rapidly.

"Oh fuck.. oh fuck.. oh fu-" Sans chanted as he finally released, coating himself and the floor in blue cum while he panted harshly with head turned up towards the ceiling. White hot pleasure filled his vision and as he finally came down from his high he was laying against the floor panting hard while covered in sweat and cum. Gaster stood above him, adjusting and fixing himself up once again from his exploits.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Sans. I look forwards to the next time you need my powers.."


End file.
